When You're Gone
by Suk-fong
Summary: Oneshot ShikaIno. Why would I love her? She's so troublesome, so annoying. But I do. I just realized that but she doesn't love me. And now she's missing. She can't be. Not now. I love you. Slight SasuSaku Songfic


**So here's my first Oneshot that's NOT SasuSaku or poetry. It's When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne. First fic with this song, I think. What do you think? Review!!!**

* * *

_I always needed time on my own_

"Shika? Shika? SHIKA!!!!!" You're yelling for me. Leave me alone. Troublesome girl, I want to sleep. I roll over and gaze at the clouds. Why Kami? Why did you curse me so much as to give me a loud, stupid blonde as a teammate? True, she's not stupid. She's actually pretty smart, but she's so concerned with her image, and beauty. So shallow. Nothing like Temari. Temari is not drop dead amazing like Ino, but she's not hideous like that girl Lee is dating. She's smart, tough, strong and she completely understands why I stare at clouds, and why I do what I do. Unlike you.

"Go away. I'm sleeping."

"So?" You are persistent, when you feel like it. Like when you chased after Sasuke. You swore not to loose to Sakura, but now, looking at the pink haired medic and the new ANBU captain arm in arm…or more like his hand on her waist, you seem to forgive her and you're best friends and her maid of honor at her wedding.

_  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

"Choji…" Why? You are my best friend. Were my best friend. No, It's too hard to think you're dead. You can't be dead. You were always there. I'd stick up for you and you'd be my best friend. You wouldn't care if I was lazy or sleeping or cowardly. I never would laugh at you or make fun of you.

Now that you're dead, and Asuma Sensei has been dead for three years. It's just me and Ino. Ino… where is she? When Asuma Sensei died, she came to me, at one in the morning. She snuck into my room and cried into my shoulder. She fell asleep then, and I cried. I had been strong for her, but now, I needed to cry.

_  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

You're on a mission and I'm worried. You're suppose to be here three days before. Where are you? Don't …don't die on me Ino. I love you. Don't go. Not now.

_  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

I'm all alone now. Three weeks and you're not here. When you're gone…. No I can't believe you're gone. You won't leave me Ino. Forget about everything I said about how Temari, I love you. I love you. I love you.

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

I can't believe this. Temari loves me. I know she does. She told me. But I thought I could love her, but when you're gone, I fall apart. You can't be missing. I love you, and I never thought I could say that, or feel this, but I do. So come back Ino. Come back and let me love you like you love me. Sakura told me. And I can't believe I was so stupid, or so blind. I love you.

_I've never felt this way before_

You're a drug. You can't let me sleep. You're not here, and no one knows where you are. When you're gone…. I'm gone. Kami you're a part of me.

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

I'm walking past your flower shop. I want to go in there, and talked to you. Even though you're not there, and if you die…Ino, Ino, Ino, no don't leave me!

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

Your room, even thing is so nice and tidy but your closet. There's your clothes and a note book.

"_Shikamaru-kun_" I read. I open the cover and read what you wrote.

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

"_Shikamaru-kun if you're reading this you have either one: snuck into my bedroom and violated my bedroom and privacy or two: I'm dead .I think it's the second one, but I'm not sure. I hope not. Because that would mean I'd never get to tell you what I need to say, and I'm positive I would never tell you face to face, because I'm not that brave. I'm not like Sakura. I'm not so positive that you share the same feeling as I do and that you can't live without me. You probably feel that way with Temari. I tried to like her, for you. But I can't Shika-kun. I hate her because you love her. And I love you. There, I said it and well I've probably just embarrassed myself in a letter. I'm sorry Shika-kun. I love you" _

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now?_

Come back to me Ino. I love you. I love you! Don't…don't die. Not now, not here, not for me. I'll die.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

My greatest thought and I have many, in living is Ino.

_We were made for each other_

If all else died and YOU lived, I should continue to live…

_Out here forever_

Kami, I AM Ino!

_I know we were, yeah_

She's always in my mind.

_  
All I ever wanted was for you to know_

Not as a pleasure, a plaything, no Ino is so much more.

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

But as my own being.

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

Come back to me Ino. It's late at night. You've been missing for a year. Come back to me. Please. I need you.

_When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you_

Someone's coming. I can feel the chakra. I turn, Kami.

"Shikamaru-kun, I'm back"

* * *

**There. Done, written in one period of time. And if people are interested then press the blue review button and if I get more then ten reviews I'll write another fic of this couple. And I know people like ShikaTem but I like ShikaIno!!!! REVIEW!!!!**

**Love Suk-fong**


End file.
